


桑光车一则

by Ochirusei



Category: - - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 03:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ochirusei/pseuds/Ochirusei
Summary: 无脑pwp





	桑光车一则

真的无脑，完全是爽文套路，甚至有发情期和抑制剂这种设定。  
不过按理说有发情期就该有抑制剂啊，没有的话岂不是只能绝育，无视人权的事可是违反道德伦理的！（）  
总之就是个pwp管他呢。

可能很雷的点：  
满篇❤。  
发情者理智蒸发。  
满嘴骚话。  
虽并未交往，却是明显双箭头的暧昧期设定。  
年上风味——因为5.0剧情制造的微妙年龄差让人很难不改变心态。

如感到不适请及时关闭退出。  
2019.09.26.

光的视线移到床脚的纸箱上，上面写着的日期正是一周以前。她走过去，第三次地把纸箱里的瓶子一一拿出来，又转身去翻行囊和床头柜。  
空的，空的，全是空的……虽然之前就发现自己已经多少对抑制剂产生了抗性，而且以前的用药习惯也不算好，但如今竟然喝下这么多也都没效果……  
她在床上磨蹭了半天，感到自己的脑袋在高温与躁动下越来越混乱，本能的欲望如狂潮噬咬躯体，理智之弦终于松动，从床头翻出了拂晓的通讯贝，控制声音装作平常语气地留言：  
“桑克瑞德，可以来旅馆找我吗？有些事想和你单独谈。”  
简单的几个音韵仿佛轻轻落在心尖的几滴甘霖，光无声地咀嚼着他的名字，却就连用舌头抵在牙齿上的弹起、经唇舌而过的呼吸都让身体更加渴望被触碰……她慌张地关闭通讯贝，抱住被子滚成一团。

于是桑克瑞德进门以后看到的就是满地散乱的空瓶和把脸埋在被子中的人。  
他蹲下来，看到瓶子上贴着的“抑制剂”的标签，又看了看在床上压抑着声音渗出薄汗的光。在她迷迷糊糊睁开的眼中看不到以往那种坚定无畏的光芒，只余下混着一丝脆弱的茫然，仿佛正站在被烈焰吞噬的边缘。  
发情期吗……  
所谓的“要谈的事”已经不言而喻了。  
桑克瑞德搓了搓手指，尴尬了几秒，然后伸手用指节轻轻碰着光的脸，小声询问：“需要我帮忙吗？”  
“嗯……”她乖乖点了点头。  
“帮你去买药？”  
“不要。”  
“帮你去找医生？”  
“不要。”  
“……帮你倒杯水？”  
“不要。”  
十分反常地像闹别扭一样回应完了以后，看着稍稍无言的桑克瑞德，光扁了扁嘴，抓住他的胳膊，边扯向自己边用双臂缠住了他。贴在他带着一点薄荷与火药味的衣襟上，她深深地吸了一口气。  
光推开被子，闷热之中衬衫早就被蹭到了胸口，露出女性光滑柔软的腰段来。她捉住桑克瑞德的手，带着它贴上自己的腹部，“唔……❤”  
相比起来略微粗糙的掌心递过来的热度让她瑟缩了一下，但很快她就感觉自己的脸更烫了，燥热一下子冲进脑中搅得她残存的理智也变得一片混乱。  
**不止是腰……还有别的地方……如果这双手能抚摸过她全身上下的每一个地方……轻柔也好、粗暴也好，她都会在这双手底下成为被它们掌控的生物……**  
她感觉自己的太阳穴在突突地跳，心中有一种不可遏止的欲望在让她不自觉地开始行动。  
光抓住那只手，沿着腹部的线条慢慢伸入短裤与胯骨的缝隙，手指撑开布料，她希望这条裤子很快就能从她身上离开，不再阻拦她得到解脱。  
“……呃。”  
然而那只手被不着痕迹地抽走了。  
桑克瑞德转而用那只手撩开粘在她额上的头发，在她上移的目光中又轻声地问：我在外面守着你好吗。  
他的表情有些不自然，眼神中甚至带着一丝恳求。  
光没说话。桑克瑞德见她脱力般松开了手，也慢慢地直起身子，温柔地摸了摸她的脸，正准备静静离开。  
“……桑克瑞德！”她又把下巴埋在了被子里，声音闷闷的带着不满，“你、你得为我负责才行！”  
桑克瑞德的脚步一僵。  
……负责？尽管他总渴望成为他人的助力而非累赘，也习惯了为他人承担更多，责任感向来都是鞭笞他前行的力量，但此时此刻突然听到互相有好感的女性对他这么说，意义仿佛相似却又不同，让他的心情一下子变得微妙起来。  
可他只是……  
“就是因为你迟迟没有和我在一起却又这么暧昧，害我每次……这个时候……都不能去找别人解决！”  
“去找别人……？”他的声音低低的。  
“毕竟，姑且还算是……喜欢你，你又一副和我的感觉一样的表情……还以为总有一天会等到机会，所以至少在那之前……”  
她的表情也变得有些尴尬，但没几秒就又抓紧被子，深深地喘了口气。  
“……唔不行了。桑克瑞德……”  
桑克瑞德……  
热潮不会因为负面情绪就轻易冷却，光很快就又陷入了欲望的幻想之中。  
他的手，他的眼神，他轻柔的吻，金的瞳色像梦魇擒住她。要更多，更多，一直进到身体内部将她贯穿……  
在朦胧的梦与现实之间，她听到不远处的人折回来坐在了旁边，接着伸手捧起她的脸。  
“……我只是没办法拒绝你。”他凑近她，将一个满载爱意的吻落在她唇上，“光，我以为你不想真的被身体的冲动所支配，尤其是现在我们还没有一个正式的关系。你是我的光，我总觉得我应该看到你真正的想法。”  
于是光就咬了上去。  
她将近在咫尺的人抱住，向他索取了一个绵长的吻。灼热，刺痛，肿胀。时间长到可以让她解开面前人的衣物，她轻咬过他剔了胡子的下巴，顺着喉结，越过胸膛，在腹部线条明显的肌肉上舔吻起来。  
他们的身上都有一些陈旧的疤，横跨于肌肤上，愈合后已不会再痛，但依然纵横密布。在动荡的时代里理所当然，毕竟他们是在最前线的无畏的战士。

在这时有一个小小的插曲。  
桑克瑞德下意识拦了一下越发向下的光，却没想到反被她缠住了手指。  
光闭着眼，技巧不足却无比自然地把他的手含到口中，就像是已经畅想过无数回那样。桑克瑞德常年持着武器战斗的手上有着或厚或薄的茧，再加上他又不是会特意去保养手的那种人，略微粗糙的触感对口腔的黏膜来说有着恰到好处的刺激。  
光抓住他的手腕，大脑擅自地开始想象起被这只手伸到身体深处、狠狠碾压过所有充着血渴望被抚摸的嫩肉的情景。  
“嗯……！❤唔、啾……哈呜❤”  
滑溜溜的唾液混着炽热的喘息，柔软灵活的舌头像在猎物体内搜刮最后一点内脏与血滴的兽，将皮肤表面的每一处、每一个缝隙都亲密地舔过，嘬得声音响亮。  
有时她的舌头会很用力，像是活着的蛇，并起手指试图夹住的时候就会悄悄溜走，下一秒又像要将他绞住吞吃一样缠上来。  
在她忘情地吮吸着桑克瑞德的手指时，呼气拂过他的手心，他终于用拇指把这条在他手指上游动的小舌扣在了手上。她一下子变得安分下来，还微微张着口，由他的拇指贴在舌苔上往舌根滑去。  
“简直像小穴内部一样，又热又湿。”低着头看她的人声音轻轻的，带着茧的指腹抚摸着口腔的内壁，又捏着舌头用拇指一寸寸摩挲着底下的部分，“很有感觉么？那么敏感点在哪呢。”  
**说不定可以。**  
她感觉自己的脑中在不断地蹦出字。  
**说不定插我的嘴我也一样能高潮。**  
“……进来。”  
她听到自己的喉咙深处一点点地挤出声音，像邀请他亲吻子宫一样请他抵住自己的喉咙口。有什么区别呢，一样是深不见底的欲望之所。  
从下身传来的情潮让她不能自已，早早就俯下身子。后背的蝴蝶骨撑起薄薄的皮肉，沾着涎水的红亮的唇贴上了已经勃起的肉棒上，很快就将柱身舔得湿湿滑滑的。  
探出口的舌头紧贴下颚，前端撬开上唇，刚一垫在舌上，就感到它附和地向中间卷了起来，只不过被压制着无法移动分毫，只能贴着柱身的外侧承载着。  
手指推着性器慢慢深入，光努力适应着，但还是忍不住发出被堵塞的呻吟声。顶到底的时候身体本能地反抗了下，但却无处可逃了，轻抚脑后的手与把上下颚撑开、将其中塞得满满当当的存在让她完全变得不像自己了。  
她一边前后动着脑袋让那根肉棒仿佛正处于阴道紧致的包裹中，一边不住地发出被顶得模糊了的难耐声音来：  
“嗯唔、呼……❤再深一点…嘛❤好…舒服……嗯❤❤”  
渐渐麻痹的唇舌上绽着酸甜的味道，像是水果糖，贪甜的涎水已无暇顾及、胡乱地沿着舌面和柱身淌下。  
“嗯嗯……！❤……累了、嗯咕……！❤啾❤……哈、❤呜呜…❤……呀！❤”  
光的声音因为胸前突然被触摸而拔高了一些，男人的手指摸着她滑嫩的乳晕，又不轻不重地掐着在空气中逐渐挺起的乳尖。  
被舔得黏糊糊的肉棒从口中滑了出来，光也无心在乎了，乳尖酥酥麻麻的快感让她嘴里溢出甜腻的娇声。  
“咿、❤好痛……轻一点、啊…❤呼…太轻了好痒……嗯啊！❤这样太用力了……嗯！❤”  
桑克瑞德的嘴边漏出无奈的叹息，靠过去轻吻了下光，决定还是按照自己的想法来。  
褪去最后一件衣衫时，光感到有粘稠的液体还连接着她的双腿之间与内裤，无声地向人展示她的迫不及待。  
她倒在床上，再无屏障的两条腿被膝盖分开，湿滑的黏液早就让她的整个腿间都在灯光下亮亮的，湿漉漉的花瓣上都沾着香甜的露珠。  
桑克瑞德的手指不费力气地就全根没入，刚一动作就又带出了一波炽热的花汁，桃色的穴口在他的按压下吞吐收缩。  
看这样子是完全准备好了，不必再做什么前戏了。  
“想快点开始吗。”  
“嗯❤❤桑克瑞德…快点……快点进来❤哈啊……❤”  
穴口被抵住的感觉让她扭了扭身子，接着那硬物便应声撑开肉穴，一路进到身体深处，光也因此抱紧了他的后背，手指和呼吸一起绷得紧紧的。  
又热又湿的穴肉在润滑下将桑克瑞德的性器紧紧包裹，发情期的穴肉既柔软又有弹性，明明是面对侵入者，却缠得严丝合缝，不管怎么顶弄都马上裹上来，根本就是个为了榨出精液而存在的地方。  
桑克瑞德深深吸了口气，将她的腰抬高一些，几次缓慢的试探之后，便对着最中心用力抽插起来。  
“嗯啊！❤❤好深……❤顶、顶到了……咿！❤太深了、啊啊❤❤”  
光感觉自己腿根的肉都变得酥麻迟钝了，只有快速地来回扯动内壁时甜蜜的痛苦在整个腰部一下接一下地炸开。  
理智早在被肉棒填满的时候就彻底被压制了，她的口中不断吐出淫浪的词语和声音，伸着舌头小狗一样喘息，连在舌头和唇齿间的唾液让她不过脑的吐字含混不清、又软又娇，就像她每每被顶到子宫时细细的哼声。  
“肚子好涨…呜呀❤好舒服……❤好舒服、嗯…！❤桑克瑞德…❤不要、太快了…呀❤嗯啊……呜……啊啊❤呼啊……桑克瑞德❤❤”  
光像抱住海中的浮木一样执着反复地念着桑克瑞德的名字，期间混着各种浪荡的呻吟，和着交合时黏腻响亮的水声与拍打声也是很好的双重奏。  
“呀啊…！❤嗯、啊啊❤喜欢❤喜欢❤呜…！又顶到了…❤好奇怪、呀、啊啊❤❤喜欢这里❤嗯…桑克瑞德…❤❤好喜欢、好舒服……❤”  
尽管硬物刺入身体内部时的侵入感让人本能地想要躲避，但是肉棒重重碾磨时带来的快感还是令她磨蹭着他，反而不住地试图让彼此贴得更深入。  
桑克瑞德的手指拨弄着她的花瓣，指腹按着阴蒂打转，光几乎是立马就绷紧了腿上的肌肉，将他的腰夹得紧紧的，喘息也变得不稳起来。  
“啊、啊啊！❤要去了❤不要、难受、咿…❤太用、太用力了……❤桑克瑞德…呜嗯！❤不行……❤啊、呜呜……真的要高潮了啦❤不行…！❤❤”  
光仰起纤细的脖颈，腰背拱出一道弧度，快感的浪潮猛烈地将她淹没，身子在压下来圈住她的男人怀里细细颤抖。她感觉自己安心极了，发情的雌兽无一不是就想被人按住干上一通，反正也别无他法。  
桑克瑞德在那之前就将阴茎抽了出去，白色透明的液体洒在光的小腹下，他并不真的想就趁人之危做下不负责任的事。  
而且，坦然来说，他现在面红耳赤根本不知道要怎么对待性情大变的光，好几次就差点要被她无意的叫床声勾得放松理智之弦，可如果真的放松了，事后他一定会非常后悔的。  
或者她之后还会记得这次的经历……不，她是一定会记得的，毕竟只是发情而不是被下药……尽管现在她还依然被身体支配着，对自己的行为无知无觉。

光把脑袋埋在桑克瑞德的颈窝里好一会儿，手指摸到小腹上微凉的精液，穿过花丛找到一片泥泞的肉穴，也没在意还沾着精液，径直将手指伸了进去。  
探索着内壁时，她想到桑克瑞德也这么做过——把手指深深地埋进她的体内，然后还用又热又硬的肉棒捅得她的腰腹和脑袋都一片混乱。  
“嗯啊……❤还想要…❤呼唔……再来一次吧❤再来一次好不好……？”  
光对着桑克瑞德的耳鬓蹭了蹭，用那依然狂乱热情的眼睛可怜巴巴地望着他。  
正当桑克瑞德对着这话渗出汗水有些不知所措的时候，光忽然眯起眼，脸上带了几分痛苦，迷迷糊糊地嘟囔起来：“呃……唔……药…抑制剂……好难受……疼……啊、哈啊…❤好难受…嗯啊❤……桑克瑞德？桑克…呃！我好……嗯❤❤肏我…❤想要…❤好想要……呜❤”  
“……你还是那个乱用剂量的习惯吗？”  
“但是战斗的时候不能被影响状态嘛……❤嗯…唔、对不起❤再也不会了啦❤❤”  
……然而已经产生抗性了吧。  
现在这算是副作用吗……  
桑克瑞德没能得到什么思考的时间，光像小狗一样蹭他，还顺带在他脖子上啃了两三个吻痕，然后被他拎住翻了个身。  
“好了好了，马上就不难受了。”  
桑克瑞德制住她的胯，将阴茎插进了她潮湿滚烫的穴内，刚一进去就感到一股温热的黏液浇下来，让他一下就顶到了身体深处。现在她就像真的小母狗一样乖巧满足。  
“啊啊…！❤好满❤好舒服啊❤❤再多肏我一点…❤嗯嗯……嗯哈、啊……❤还要❤”  
桑克瑞德依然显得安静，他本该是来帮她度过发情期的，如果本末倒置了就……他宁可自己少说几句，省得开了头就刹不住。  
然而光完全没空感受他的克制与忍耐，在他的手轻轻抚上自己的小腹时发出了撒娇般兴奋的声音，也把自己的手覆上去，感受着肉棒进出身体时无与伦比的充实感与深度。  
她勾着桑克瑞德的手指，有一下没一下地按压自己的小腹，企图榨取更多的刺激来，在发现收效甚微时拉着它们攀上肋骨，往身前袒露的其他地方滑去。  
男人火热的手掌在有意的牵引下抚摸着在空气中有些凉的滑嫩肌肤，光的呼吸又明显地急促了一阵，原本被肏得像桃肉一样柔软熟烂的肉穴再次收缩起来。桑克瑞德的手掌终于贴上了她的乳房，手指捏着肿胀硬挺的乳头不紧不慢地揉捏，下身的快感如猛烈的浪潮，她的身体微微打颤，喘得口水又从舌尖淌到下巴上。  
“唔……太舒服了啦…❤❤嗯唔…啊啊！❤不行…❤不要再顶这里……啊❤不要…好喜欢❤❤喜、喜欢……❤”  
桑克瑞德微微喘着气，终于忍不住接了脑内只剩下性欲的人的话：“……到底是怎样？”  
跪伏在床上的人扭着胯，将湿润肉红的穴送上去，十指紧紧地抓住了床单和被子，被快感折磨得狂乱的脸上浮现出一丝痛苦，此刻也很难确定是否是因为愉悦到极致了。  
“深一点……啊啊❤把我肏烂、把我捅穿……嗯啊啊❤❤啊…！❤这里、❤这里……还要❤哈、啊、好喜欢❤❤顶到……！要顶到子宫里面了……呜❤我不行了…咿！❤不行……啊、❤呜、❤真的要去了啦❤❤”  
光把额头抵在枕头上，短暂地失去了说话的能力，只能在高潮中呜呜啊啊地哼出呻吟，眼睛也变得有些湿漉漉的，巨大的快乐浪潮将她吞没，还是因为酥酥麻麻的臀部被手掌搓揉的感觉才回过了神来。  
“呜呀！❤嗯、嗯……？啊……❤”  
桑克瑞德深呼吸了下，他皱着眉，感受着肌肉抽搐得像不顾他还在其中就径直要闭合缝隙一样，没有再动。  
“放松一点。”  
光胡乱地应声，但高潮的身体却还是紧绞着，他有些急躁，没怎么思考就对着手边的臀肉拍了下去，然而这突然落下的外界刺激只是让内壁绞得更用力了。  
“呀啊！❤❤不要、嗯啊！❤要去……呜……❤”  
“呃……”桑克瑞德被缠得一痛，忽然又找回一些理智，一口气从她体内抽了出来，轻喘了几下，声音尽量冷静地说：“好了，你该休息了。”  
“呜……”  
光睁开眼睛，但刚一张口就停住了，下身的空虚感好像一片冰冷无底的深渊，交合行为的停止让她有一种莫名恐慌的危机感，接着她那被扼住的喉咙就又得到解放了。一能发出声音，她就立马带着乞求意味难耐地呻吟起来：  
“不要……不要走，不够……不够……不行、呃……！桑克瑞德，继续…啊、求你了……”  
光一发出难受的声音，就感到正茫然而色情地渗出液体往下滴的红肿小穴又重新得到了恩赐。桑克瑞德的手按在她的后腰，性器因为调整了角度而滑进一个新的深度，原本就被分开了许久又经历了高潮的大腿不住颤抖起来。  
光红了眼圈，嗫嚅着对失而复得的性器坦白了：  
“让、让我怀孕……❤射到里面……子宫里面……❤不然…我没办法……哈啊、发情期没办法结束……嗯、嗯啊！❤❤”  
体内的肉棒又慢慢律动起来，光愉快而痛苦地喟叹着，身体自发地扭起腰汲取更多的快乐。  
“好深、❤啊、好深❤唔嗯……！❤想要❤想要❤肏到里面、啊啊、最里❤到里面了❤到底了……❤❤还要❤还要嘛……啊啊❤”  
她轻咬了下抚摸着自己唇瓣的手指，将它们含到口中，但却在挑逗之前就被抓住舌头玩弄了起来。肉棒也重重地肏进了小穴深处，把软嫩多汁的穴内填得满满的，来回地在敏感点上顶弄磨蹭着，咕啾咕啾的黏腻水声和拍打声以令人头皮发麻的方式在房间里响着，盐与糖的情动气味已经不能更浓烈了。  
沾着透明津液的手指在光的口中戏弄着，很快她的下巴就滴下了来不及吞咽的唾液，弄得她上下的嘴都一片狼藉，但她依然高兴地应和着。  
**嘴里被摸也好舒服……❤**  
“嗯嗯❤啾❤嗯咕、唔❤呼…❤咳咳……哈、啊、嗯嗯……❤好舒服❤❤嗯唔、想被射到里面…❤啊、❤啊、❤好用力❤嗯啊啊……！！❤”  
桑克瑞德俯下身，在她的耳边响起的声音有些沉：“这么想要？”  
后背紧贴的温度、轻拂耳廓的喘息、擦过口腔黏膜的手指……光的腰已经不能更软了，下身又自行分泌出了黏液，真的是水做的人。  
“想要❤我想要❤哈啊……❤给我…❤射到里面❤想要……嗯啊……好想要精液❤好喜欢❤喜欢、啊啊❤咿…！❤顶到…呜呜、要坏了❤❤”  
桑克瑞德根本不必故意问什么了，光早就相当自觉地把所有本该感到羞耻的话都一口气说了出来，也算是合他意，因为他本来就没打算被还处于发情期的人牵着跑。  
然而这已经没意义了，他两分钟前就被热得只能处理快感了，积攒的快感令他出了薄薄的一层汗。  
他用唇拂开光肩上有着好闻气味的发丝，用词直接却意图隐晦地问：“射到里面？”像只是没听懂她的话，所以在请求她复述一遍。  
“嗯…！❤❤呜啊……好❤想、要❤我想要…被射到里……嗯啊！❤啊、啊、哈啊……！❤求你了❤求你……呜呜❤好热……哈呜…❤不行、不行……好难受、呜……想要精液❤要精液灌满人家的小穴嘛❤❤”  
光的手指反复地抓紧枕头和床单，几乎要耗尽所有的力气了。从下身传来的源源不断的快乐和发情的酸胀疼痛像烈焰、洪水、或是暴风，她的身体细细颤抖着，强烈的刺激一同在体内横冲直撞，她难受得甚至想捶床，接着马上绷紧了肌肉，用着平日里几乎不可能发出的娇媚嗓音呻吟着，之后那呻吟里又混入了啜泣的声音。  
“想要❤想要❤哈、唔、呜呜……内射❤想要内射❤嗯、啊啊……！❤好用力、要进到子宫里…了……嗯嗯！！❤呜…！❤求求你…❤❤”  
完全预料之中地，他只是简单问了一下，她就忍耐不住地吐出一大堆几乎将他的理智完全融化的话。  
桑克瑞德的脑中忍不住冒出“如你所愿”的话，对着就近在眼前的裸肩轻轻地舔，重重地咬，在她绞紧痉挛的穴内做最后的冲刺。  
热情的水声在耳边响着，光把脑袋抵在枕头上，口水和眼泪糊湿了一大片，股间也一样是在透明的水中一片黏腻，一边哭一边被肏了好一会儿高潮中的小穴，每多捅进去一次都会撞出更多的水，上下都是。  
“不要……❤呜呜……太舒服了好难受……❤不要…不行、了…嗯啊❤❤哈、啊……❤不要了、不…咿！❤好喜欢这样…啊啊！❤”  
根本不知道她在说什么了。

情欲的水潮终于像正常的那样开始渐渐褪去了，疲劳与困意迅速覆盖了光。那糟糕的枕头被贴心地抽走了——她也只能认知到这么多了，很快就倒在床上合上了沉重的眼皮。  
临睡前也不知是潜意识作祟还是顺手而为，她伸手就近抱住了床上另一个人的胳膊。  
“晚安——”  
“等下让我收拾一……”  
然而他说话的对象，已经脑袋一歪沉沉睡去了。

\---  
后来光从半昏半睡中醒来时，身旁已经空无一人了，但另一半的床上还留着没有散去的温度，看起来像是刚走不久。  
她有些惋惜，不过想到他似乎在她意识中断以后还是多待了一段时间——至少是一直到她睡醒前不久——就又不那么遗憾了。  
发情期结束得不留痕迹，光一下了床就又活蹦乱跳了，开开心心地投入了被放置了两天的事务之中。

时间一晃而过，光一直没有再见到桑克瑞德的身影，也打听不出他的踪迹，直到某天中午，她结束了冒险回房午休，一推门就看见了把一整张桌子放得满满的瓶瓶罐罐。  
以及一个许久不见的人。  
“这、这是……”  
“抑制剂，改善抑制剂失效问题的，还有……听说会有帮助但我不太了解的。”他一边介绍一边指着被整齐划分好的瓶子们。  
这、这，她自己都还松懈了没去准备呢！毕竟发情期不会在短时间内紧接着就发生第二次。（题外话：之前虽然内射了但并没有中真是幸运）  
光看着仿佛去了一趟药房给痛经的女友买了一袋止痛药又加一袋调理药再加一袋民间偏方的茫然直男桑克瑞德，露出了十分感动的表情。  
“这也太贴心了，我能一口气全喝了吗！”  
“劝你不要。”他冷静而迅速地回答。  
顿了几秒后，桑克瑞德的表情又变得有些无措、局促，语气也缓和了些。  
“试试吧，别再被弄得那么难受了。我……不想，”他吸了口气，看着她的眼神又变成了无奈，“看到你那副样子。”  
“什么样子？脆弱的样子？不像英雄的样子？”光故意笑嘻嘻地说着，在他旁边的椅子上坐下，抬头望他。  
“不是……你知道不是。”  
桑克瑞德一只手抓住椅背俯下身，另一只手托起她的下巴，金色的眼睛凝视着她，他们近得连呼吸都交融在一起。  
“痛苦的样子……而已。”  
他吻了下去。  
“痛苦的事情，越少越好……”  
手指缠着手指，阳光也从窗边倾泻在靠近的俩人身上。  
“我会……”  
…………

阳光太烈，呼吸太缱绻，光愣了很久，忽然被心跳声唤醒。她不由自主地笑了，伸手把这个她爱的、也爱着她的男人拉入了怀抱之中。


End file.
